


Why Not?

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cheating, Dark/OOC Jared, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Why Not?

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned as he rocked his hips into Y/N’s warm and welcoming heat, “You feel so fucking good,” he practically growled, his eyes squeezing shut momentarily.

Y/N whimpered beneath his large and sweaty frame, her hands digging into his shoulder blades harshly. He responded to her whimper with a satisfied hum, lowering his head and opening his eyes as he practically stared into her soul.

Another pathetic whimper broke past her lips, her eyes starting to well with tears. She broke the stare, turning her head to the side. Guilt was overwhelming her, mixing and swirling with the insane lust and passion thrumming through her veins.

When she had met him at the bar, she was ecstatic to simply be meeting him. Hours later, she had somehow managed to let the alcohol and his charms get her where she was now.

A harsh and deep thrust made her gasp in pleasure and shock, followed by the deep rumbling of his voice.

“Look at me, Y/N,” he demanded, thrusting hard once more. She turned her head, allowing her eyes to meet his once more.

“Jared,” she whimpered, clinging tighter to him. His pace increased, deeper and harder, his arms wrapped around her, cocooning her from anything that wasn’t him.

“I wanna feel you cum, Y/N,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her tenderly, then lowering his lips to her neck with a kiss, “Then I’ll pump you so _full_ ,” he promised with a groan and a sharp snap of his hips, before nibbling on her neck.

“We can’t,” she protested breathlessly, her pussy clutching around him before she started to push at his shoulders. He pulled back, stilling his movements, buried deep inside her. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression as she panted, trying to regain control.

“Why not?” he asked with a sly smirk as he leaned down on his forearms either side of her head. He shifted his hips slightly, just to remind them both of his bare cock throbbing inside her, “You’d look so beautiful, full of _my_ baby,” he growled, a very Sam-like snarl curling his lip as he pushed his hips forward.

“We just met,” she protested, desperately trying to fight against her body’s instincts and yearning, “You’re _married_ ,” she whined.

“I don’t care,” he growled, attacking her mouth with harsh kisses as he began moving his hips once more, quickly increasing his pace. He looked _wild_ , his eyes dark and pupils blown.

“Jared!” she screamed beneath him, not sure if she was protesting or begging. A few more snaps of his hips and she was coming undone, feeling overcome in waves of bliss as she came harder than she ever had before.

Jared watched with awe and pride as she fell apart beneath him. He was close too. He reached a hand up, grabbing tightly to the headboard with one hand, his other on her hip holding her in place. He grunted and moaned as he pumped harder, working her through her orgasm and towards his own.

As she began to come down, he came, his hips flush with hers and grinding hard and deep, depositing his seed as deep as he possibly could into her quivering core.

At the feel of his cum releasing inside of her, Y/N came once more, the two of them clutching to each other tightly.

Y/N felt like she might pass out, her conflicting emotions and the thorough fucking from Jared making her exhausted.

Her head flopped to the side as he pulled out, taking a moment to watch his cum ooze out of her red and swollen folds, before he laid down beside her. His hand held her lower belly as he hummed in satisfaction and kissed up and down her neck and shoulder with feather light, worshipful kisses.

“I’m keeping you,” he promised in a whisper, “And I’ll breed you again and again.”


End file.
